Everybody Likes This
by FullOfRandomness02
Summary: How the Dissidia characters deal with Facebook. Rated T to be safe. No yaoi/yuri...just humor and randomness.
1. Chapter 1

**So the theme of this fanfic was just inspired, but not really my original idea. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FF Dissidia. XD**

* * *

><p>Cosmos created the group <strong>Warriors of Harmony.<strong>

**Cosmos ► Warriors of Harmony**

Hello to all my summoned warriors. Hope you are all fine in collecting your crystals. I created this group to help everyone get updated and informed. Have a good day. ~Cosmos

_^Warrior of Light and 9 others like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Bartz Klauser ► Warriors of Harmony<strong>

Oh yeah! We got a group! Take that you Chaos warriors. XD

_^Zidane Tribal and 9 others like this_

**Comments:**

Zidane Tribal: Hahaha! Another win for the Cosmos warriors! -plays victory fanfare-

Firion: So what do we do in a group anyway?

Bartz Klauser: Uh... I'm not so sure about that.

Zidane Tribal: Oh who cares, we got a group and they don't.

Bartz Klauser: Agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Warrior of Light ► Warriors of Harmony<strong>

Shine!

_^Warrior of Light likes this_

**Comments:**

Cloud Strife: …

Squall Leonhart: Seriously?


	2. Chapter 2

**Kefka Palazzo**

No way! Cosmos's warriors actually have their own group!

**Comments:**

Kefka Palazzo: We need to have our own too!

Emperor Matteus: And as the superior being among all of you, I should be the one to create the group and be the admin.

Garland: YOU? I am the right-hand man of Lord Chaos himself, I should be the one to create the GROUP!

Kuja: Since when did you become right-hand man? You don't even look like a man, you look like a robot in that big armor of yours.

_^Emperor Matteus and 22 others like this_

Ultimecia: I am the Sorceress of time, I should be the one to create the group.

Kefka Palazzo: What does that have to do with being the admin of the group?

Jecht: Shouldn't Chaos be the one to create the freakin' group?

_^16 people like this_

* * *

><p>CHAOS created the group <strong>CHAOS<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAOS ► CHAOS<strong>

THERE YOU ALL HAPPY NOW I CREATED A GROUP HAHAHA IN YOUR FACE COSMOS WARRIORS

_^10 people like this_

**Comments:**

Kuja: No offense but this group has a LAME NAME.

CHAOS: WHAT THE #$%^& YOU CHANGE IT YOURSELF

* * *

><p>Garland and 9 other members were made an admin by CHAOS.<p>

* * *

><p>Sephiroth changed the group name to <strong>Sephiroth and the other dudes.<strong>

_^Sephiroth likes this_

**Comments:**

Kuja: What the hell what kind of group name is that?

Sephiroth: What? I like it.

* * *

><p>Emperor Matteus changed the group name to <strong>Matteus's Army.<strong>

_^Emperor Matteus likes this_

**Comments:**

Sephiroth: Hey why did you change it?

Emperor Matteus: It fits perfectly as for the reason that you are all inferior to me.

* * *

><p>Cloud of Darkness changed the group name to <strong>The Void.<strong>

_^Cloud of Darkness and Exdeath like this_

**Comments:**

Emperor Matteus: How dare you defy my superiority?

Cloud the Darkness: It is most obvious that the Void is more superior than you filthy creature.

Exdeath: The Void rocks!

* * *

><p>Garland changed the group name to <strong>The Discord Deviants.<strong>

_^6 people like this_

**Comments:**

Sephiroth: Yeah that's cool but mine was way better.

_^Sephiroth likes this_


	3. Chapter 3

Cosmos changed her profile picture.

_^Warrior of Light likes this_

* * *

><p><strong>Cosmos<strong>

Here at the Order Sanctuary. You may come here if you need me.

^_Warrior of Light likes this_

* * *

><p>Cosmos added 2 new photos to the album <strong>Dissidia<strong>.

^_Warrior of Light likes this_

* * *

><p>Cosmos started playing <strong>Chocobo's Crystal Tower<strong>.

_^Warrior of Light likes this_

* * *

><p><strong>Cosmos<strong>

I'm pretty bored right now. Chat anyone?

^_Warrior of Light likes this_

* * *

><p><strong>Cosmos<strong>

Logging out now. Have a good rest to all my warriors.

^_Warrior of Light likes this._

* * *

><p><strong>Jecht ► Warrior of Light<strong>

So I herd u lyk Cosmos...


	4. Chapter 4

**Terra Branford** is in a relationship with **Vaan**.

^_30 people like this_

**Comments:**

Onion Knight: What? When? How? Who? Why?

Firion: Congrats to the new couple.

Onion Knight: WHYYYYYYYYYYYY?

Squall Leonhart: What's with the reaction?

Cloud Strife: Congrats...

Tifa Lockhart: Wow. Since when? ^^

Cosmos: I will bless you two for eternal love. :)

Onion Knight: WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?

Kefka Palazzo: My little weapon of mass destruction is all grown-up. :')

Onion Knight: I thought we had something...special...

Bartz Klauser: Wooo! Way to go Terra and Vaan!

Warrior of Light: May the light shine upon the two of you.

Zidane Tribal: Oh yeah. Nice one! XD

Yuna: I knew it. You two make a really good pairing. :D

Lightning: I never thought that it would be this soon.

Laguna Loire: BEST COUPLE EVEEEEEEEEER

Sephiroth: Since everyone is commenting here, I, too, will comment.

Cloud Strife: …..

Emperor Matteus: Curse you Sephiroth, I saw this first.

Sephiroth: Oh yeah? Well, I commented first!

Cloud Strife: …...

Warrior of Light: Why are the warriors of Chaos in here? -casts Shining Wave-

Sephiroth: Hahaha stupid warrior your attack would hit m-UGH! (dies)

Terra Branford: What? OH NOOO! I'm so sorry. I really thought I clicked something wrong. O/O

Onion Knight: So this isn't true at all?

Terra Branford: No! T_T

Squall Leonhart: So why did Vaan accept it in the first place?

Vaan: xD

* * *

><p><strong>Terra Branford <strong>is single.

^_Onion Knight likes this._


	5. Chapter 5

Exdeath added **Plants **to his interests.

* * *

><p><strong>Cloud Strife ► Exdeath<strong>

Plant freak...

* * *

><p>Bartz Klauser added <strong>Chocobos<strong> to his interests.

* * *

><p><strong>Cloud Strife ► Bartz Klauser<strong>

Chocobo freak...

* * *

><p><strong>Cloud Strife ► Warrior of Light<strong>

Light freak...

**Comments:**

Warrior of Light: What?

* * *

><p>Firion likes <strong>Wild Rose <strong>and 2 other pages.

* * *

><p><strong>Cloud Strife ► Firion<strong>

Flower freak...

^_Emperor Matteus likes this_

**Comments:**

Firion: T_T

* * *

><p><strong>Ultimecia<strong>

The time now is 9:23.

_^Ultimecia likes this_

* * *

><p><strong>Cloud Strife ► Ultimecia<strong>

Time freak...

**Comments:**

Ultimecia: How dare you!

* * *

><p>Cloud of Darkness added <strong>The Void <strong>to her interests

* * *

><p><strong>Cloud Strife ► Cloud of Darkness<strong>

Void thingy freak...

**Comments:**

Cloud of Darkness: The Void is not a "THINGY"!

Exdeath: Hey I like the Void too!

* * *

><p>Terra Branford added <strong>Moogles <strong>to her interests.

* * *

><p><strong>Cloud Strife ► Terra Branford<strong>

Moogle freak...

**Comments:**

Terra Branford: :'(

* * *

><p>Cloud Strife likes <strong>Nobody likes me...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bartz Klauser ► Cloud Strife<strong>

EMO FREAK!

_^200 people like this_


	6. Chapter 6

**Tidus ► Yuna**

Hey babe I'm really sorry I did not recognize you at that time I was really in a hurry and my memory was in a daze and I dunno why I think they hypnotized me or something pleasee I'm really sorry.

_^Lightning and 17 other people like this_

**Comments:**

Yuna: Excuses. :(

Tidus: No, really!

Yuna: And to think that you had no shirt at that time.

_^20 people like this_

Tidus: …

_^Jecht likes this_

* * *

><p><strong>Cecil Harvey <strong>listed **Golbez **as his brother.

**Comments:**

Sephiroth: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Golbez: What?

* * *

><p><strong>Squall Leonhart ► Sephiroth<strong>

I WHIP MAH HAIR BACK AND FORTH I WHIP MAH HAIR BACK AND FORTH

**Comments:**

Sephiroth: What the...

Squall Leonhart: Oh shit I did not type that. Someone else used my facebook... -_-

* * *

><p><strong>Squall Leonhart<strong>

Oh yeah! Parteh parteh!

_^Bartz Klauser and Zidane Tribal like this_

**Comments:**

Cloud Strife: Seriously?

Ultimecia: …

Exdeath: Hahaha. Ultimecia, you have a stupid nemesis.

Kefka Palazzo: WHERE'S THE PARTEH?

CHAOS: I MUST JOOOOOOIIINN THEE PAAARTEEEEHHH

Warrior of Light: BABES IN THE LIGHT -casts Shining Wave-

CHAOS: -gets hit by Shining wave- AAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUGGHHH

Cloud Strife: And you call yourself a god of discord...

Tifa Lockhart: Hey let me join the party! XD

Zidane Tribal: Party is at Squall's house, he says everyone's invited!

Bartz Klauser: YEEEEEAAAAAHH!

Squall Leonhart: OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL !#$%^&*(

* * *

><p><strong>Squall Leonhart<strong>

Bartz Klauser and Zidane Tribal STOP HACKING MY FACEBOOK

_^30 people like this_


	7. Chapter 7

**Sephiroth**

My best friend is (tag letter B): Bartz Klauser

My crush is (tag letter C): Cloud Strife

My love is (tag letter L): Warrior Of Light

My wife is (tag letter W): CHAOS

My soulmate is (tag letter S): Squall Leonhart

**Comments:**

Cloud Strife: what's this?

Sephiroth: It's a tag meme. You tag the first person that appears when you try to tag the given letter.

Lightning: ….

Zidane Tribal: How dare you! I thought I was Bartz's best friend! D':

Squall Leonhart: ...hey, ARE YOU GAY?

_^50 people like this_

CHAOS: SINCE WHEN DID I BECOME W?

Warrior of Light: I must be so good-looking that even males fall in love with me.

Sephiroth: …..

* * *

><p><strong>Terra Branford<strong>

Tag Letter M - Person you marry: Emperor Matteus

Tag Letter B - Best man: Bartz Klauser

Tag Letter H - Maid of honor: Kain Highwind

Tag Letter S - Tries to stop you: Sephiroth

Tag Letter C - Wedding crasher: Cecil Harvey

Tag Letter P - The priest that married you: Kefka Palazzo

Tag Letter E - Eats all your wedding cake: Exdeath

Tag Letter D - Gets absolutley hammered and dances with everyone: Cloud of Darkness

...just for fun guys. ^^

_^8 people like this_

**Comments:**

Bartz Klauser: I must be popular because I'm always tagged in this things. XD

Tidus: HAHAHAHAHA! Exdeath eats all the wedding cake maybe that's why he's so fat.

Exdeath: Since when did I become fat? I only have a very big armor!

Tidus: fat

Kefka Palazzo: Hahahahahahahahahahaha I'm the priest!

Squall Leonhart: That would be hard to believe...

Cloud of Darkness: Why is ours...like that?

Sephiroth: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH EXDEATH IS FAT

Sephiroth: AND KAIN IS GAY

Kain Highwind: What? Why?

Sephiroth: Because you're a maid of honor.

Kain Highwind: …

Onion Knight: WHAT? YOU CAN'T MARRY THAT STUPID EMPEROR!

Terra Branford: Haha. Silly Luneth. It's just a game. :)

Vaan: I'll be the one to drag you away from that wedding. Just like how I dragged you away from Kefka at that time. XD

Terra Branford: oh... -blush-

Onion Knight: …


	8. Chapter 8

**Laguna Loire**

Dissidia: Final Fantasy 012 …. GREATEST GAME EVEEEEEEEEER

_^1000 people like this_

**Comments:**

Squall Leonhart: Dude... Stop breaking the fourth wall.

* * *

><p><strong>Golbez<strong>

Those who read this are gay.

**Comments:**

Emperor Matteus: FOOL!

Cloud Strife: …

Vaan: Where's the dislike button?

Warrior of Light: I read it! Oh no I'm gay!

Cloud Strife: Warrior idiot...

Golbez: Gays. HAHAHAHAHA

Onion Knight: You are gay also because you are the first one who will be able to read you're post.

Golbez: …

Sephiroth: Hahahaha! In your face!

Bartz Klauser: That means those who are reading this fanfiction are all gays.

Zidane Tribal: I KNOW RIGHT?

Squall Leonhart: Dudes... The fourth wall is crashing.

* * *

><p><strong>Warrior of Light<strong>

There's always a glowing word "DODGE" beside me every time I evade my enemy's attack. Creepy...

**Comments:**

Tidus: Really, you notice that too? I thought I was the only one!

Firion: Yeah I wonder where that came from.

Zidane Tribal: Maybe we should ask Cosmos.

Warrior of Light: Maybe it's from the power of the Gods?

* * *

><p><strong>Zidane Tribal ► Warriors of Harmony<strong>

Hey everyone, the Order Sanctuary is flooding!

**Comments:**

Cosmos: What! How is that possible!


	9. Chapter 9

Cloud Strife posted a video: **Sephiroth whips his hair. **- with Sephiroth

_^5000 people like this_

**Comments:**

Sephiroth: WTF IS THIS?

Cloud Strife: It's you...

Sephiroth: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Zidane Tribal: Hahahahah! Whip yo hair Sephiroth!

Bartz Klauser: Oh yeah awesome men!

Squall Leonhart: I WHIP MAH HAIR BACK AND FORTH I WHIP MAH HAIR BACK AND FORTH

Squall Leonhart: Goddamnit I thought I changed my password already!

Ultimecia: How did this happen?

Cloud Strife: Something was stuck in his hair then he started whipping his hair...

Cloud Strife: …

Bartz Klauser: back and forth :D

Sephiroth: You frickin' idiots are ruining my image...

* * *

><p>Sephiroth posted a video: <strong>Cloud tries to whip his hair but fails. <strong>- with Cloud Strife

_^6000 people like this_

**Comments:**

Cloud Strife: the hell...

Sephiroth: Hahahaha! REVENGE!

Zidane Tribal: Hahaha I think Cloud puts too much Hair gel.

Cloud Strife: I was just nodding and then you put it in a loop... Making it look like I was whipping...

Bartz Klauser: yoh hair

Zidane Tribal: Back and forth.

Squall Leonhart: …

Cloud Strife: And it's not hair gel, I use wax...

Terra Branford: Boys put wax on their hair? O_O

Zidane Tribal: Yeah Terra. Cloud uses candle wax. Bartz uses floor wax.

Bartz Klauser: ZIDANE!

Terra Branford: Oh my!

Cloud Strife: … NO what the hell


	10. Chapter 10

**Firion ► Warriors of Harmony**

Hmm.. I just thought that maybe we could have some kind of Christmas party or something.

_^5 people like this_

**Comments:**

Cosmos: Great idea Firion! ^^

Terra Branford: Oh. That would be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Terra Branford ► Warriors of Harmony<strong>

Everyone please post your wishlist on our group wall so that everybody will know what to give for the exchange gifts. I'd like something related to Moogles or cute stuff, I guess...

**Comments:**

Onion Knight: Like a stuffed toy?

Terra Branford: Haha. Yup.

* * *

><p><strong>Zidane Tribal ► Warriors of Harmony<strong>

All I want for Christmas...IS YOOOOOOOOOUUUU~!

_^Bartz Klauser and Terra Branford like this_

**Comments:**

Squall Leonhart: What the hell Zidane.

Cecil Harvey: Okay, no exhange gift for Zidane.

Zidane Tribal: What? Hey I was just kidding. D:

* * *

><p><strong>Cloud Strife ► Warriors of Harmony<strong>

…

**Comments:**

Bartz Klauser: Means Cloud wants some hair wax for Christmas.

Terra Branford: The candle wax?

_^Zidane Tribal likes this_

**Zidane Tribal ► Warriors of Harmony**

Kinda boring guys. Do something funny. Readers are getting bored.

* * *

><p><strong>Zidane Tribal ► Sephiroth<strong>

Hey guess what?

**Comments:**

Zidane Tribal: We're gonna have...

Bartz Klauser: A CHRISTMAS PARTEH.

Sephiroth: So what? I don't care.

* * *

><p><strong>Sephiroth ► The Discord Deviants<strong>

Cosmos's warriors are gonna have a Christmas party! We can't lose!

^_8 people like this_

**Comments:**

Jecht: Oh great that's easy we already have a clown.

Kefka Palazzo: Shut up.

Kefka Palazzo: And clowns are for birthday parties, not Christmas.

CHAOS: ISN'T CHRISTMAS ABOUT GOOD STUFF AND GIVING AND KINDNESS?

Sephiroth: So?

CHAOS: WHY ARE WE GONNA CELEBRATE F$%^&* EVENT WE ARE BAD GUYS!

Emperor Matteus: WTF MAN It's because of the presents! We need presents!

Ultimecia: Oh yeah that pendulum clock I saw on the store a week ago was hot.

Cloud of Darkness: We need some new cloth. We're getting tired of this cape.

Kuja: I want make-up.

Exdeath: Yay! Presents!

CHAOS: NO WE AIN'T GONNA CELEBRATE F!#$%^ CHRISTMAS

CHAOS: AND NO PRESENTS!

Sephiroth: :(

Exdeath: :(

Ultimecia: :(

Cloud of Darkness: :( :( :(

Kuja: :(

Emperor Matteus: :(

* * *

><p><strong>Sephiroth ► Zidane Tribal<strong>

Hey can we come to your side?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello there guys. :) Sorry for the late update and because it's not too funny. I've been busy these days and I haven't thought of much better ideas. Thanks for all the support for this fanfic! Merry Christmas.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Squall Leonhart posted on Ultimecia's timeline**

**Squall Leonhart** » **Ultimecia**

How dare you invent this stupid TIMELINE of yours! Give us our wall back!

_^10 people like this_

Ultimecia: Excuse me? I believe I don't know what you're talking about.

Ultimecia: SOMEONE CAME UP WITH AN EVIL IDEA REGARDING TIME?! THAT IS NOT ME?! WHO IS THAT SCUM?!

Squall: Don't act dumb with us. I know you are behind this.

Ultimecia: I would be happy if I am. BUT I AM NOT!

* * *

><p><strong>Bartz Klauser<strong>

This new timeline format is really annoying. Ultimecia please change it back the way it was before.

_^20 people like this_

Ultimecia: I told you IT'S NOT ME.

Bartz Klauser: Nice try, lady. But it obviously has the word TIME on it.

* * *

><p><strong>Lightning posted on Ultimecia's timeline<strong>

**Lighting **» **Ultimecia**

I'm swear I'm gonna beat the hell out of you if you don't take away this timeline s**t of yours.

_^12 people like this_

Ultimecia: But it's not ME!

* * *

><p><strong>Cloud of Darkness<strong>

We can't believe Ultimecia would do something as evil as this…TIMELINE. And we are even included on her evil scheme? We are certainly disappointed. We shall send you to the void immediately if you do not take this back.

_^28 people like this_

Ultimecia: EVEN YOU?!

* * *

><p><strong>Cloud Strife posted on Ultimecia's timeline<strong>

**Cloud Strife » Ultimecia**

Um…

Ultimecia: NOT ONE WORD

* * *

><p><strong>Ultimecia<strong>

STOP BLAMING ME I AM NOT BEHIND THIS AT ALL. YOU ARE ALL MAKING ME GO OUT-OF-CHARACTER!

Onion Knight: No way.

Firion: You evil creature… You will pay for this…

Zidane Tribal: Nice try, douchebag.

Emperor Matteus: How could you…

Terra Branford: Um… Please put the old layout back…

Ultimecia: Terra I didn't do this.

Kefka Palazzo: EVIL SCUM!

Ultimecia: T_T


End file.
